


Echoes...

by lasairfhiona



Series: FF100 - Voyage [37]
Category: Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-02
Updated: 2012-02-02
Packaged: 2017-10-30 12:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/331847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee suffers sleepless nights after a mission.<br/>based on the episode "The Mist of Silence"<br/>prompt: sound</p>
            </blockquote>





	Echoes...

Lee closed his eyes and tried to sleep. Something he hadn't been able to do since he returned. They say that if you lose one of your five senses the others get stronger. He didn't know if it was true or not, but every time he closed his eyes he could hear Farrell yelling his name and the gun fire that ended his life. The sound echoed in his mind over and over. He sometimes felt like he couldn't turn if off. He wondered how much of this nightmares were due to the knowledge he could have prevented Farrell's death.


End file.
